


The Crow and The Angel

by VictoriaGoddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, F/M, Fights, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGoddess/pseuds/VictoriaGoddess
Summary: Qrow and Tori’s relationship becomes a spiral of thought and responsibilities. When Qrow confesses, their decisions take a turn.





	1. Misleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual moments in here, but no full intervourse... aka cock block.

It was after a long while, Tori held her knees to her chest as Emerald and Mercury finished up the job. It had been three months since she got capturered, the worse part was that if she escaped she’ll be killed in a crusome way. She didn’t want that, yet she didn’t want to kill others as well. Tori then sat up as she heard the door to the bookstore open. Mercury stretcher and Emerald walked to her. Tori stood, “How’d it go?”

”It was crappy. The man didn’t have the book.” Emerald said and then took out her scroll. “Next is the bookstore north of here.” She said, “Let’s go.” Mercury then held his hand up, “Hold on a minute. Don’t you think we need a little break?” He asked and Emerald glared at him, “A break?” He nodded and then walked over and wrapped his arm around Tori and smirked, “I do think we both need a break. Plus Tori has healed us more times then we ever killed.” Emerald sighed and walked ahead, “I’ll go on ahead. You two better catch up or Cinder will be angry.” Tori gasped and felt herself shiver. Mercury waved his hand, “See ya!” He said and then stopped and looked at Tori who felt awkward against his gaze.

“We’re alone.” He whispered in her ear and nibbled it. Tori gasped and wiggled out his grip, “Wh-What are you doing!?”

  
”I liked you for a while. And every time I look at you, I just want to make you mine.” Mercury said and then grabbed her hand and led her inside an abandoned building. Tori’s heart was beating and then she looked down, It was for the best.... Suddenly she was slammed into the wall and Mercury latched his lips onto Tori’s. She muffled and tried to get away for air, soon he dashed his tounge into her mouth and swept over the bridge of her mouth. She tingled in delight and regretted it. Soon Mercury went away as saliva dropped from their mouth. He wiped it, “I need you... Now!” She gulped and then groaned when he started kissing her neck and grinding his knee against her clothed area. She gripped his shoulders and had her head back, she didn’t want this but she had no choice.

Mercury then reached under her skirt and started to pull down her underwear- But a Cough was settled. Mercury stopped and looked behind him, “Ah! Cinder!” He said and tried to look like he didn’t do anything. Cinder glared at the two, “Tori. I thought you were with Emerald, along with you Mercury.” She said. Tori shivered and then looked away, “I’m sorry...” Mercury sighed too, “She wanted it. Her body was just too revealing.” Tori’s Eyes widened and she looked at Mercury, How dare he! Cinder then closed her eyes, “I thought you were better than this, Tori.” She gave up and bowed her head, “My apologies...” Cinder then looked at her, “We for trouble north from here, I already told Emerald and the others. A guy named of Branwen, he’s putting hardship on our own. I want you to kill him.” Cinder said and Mercury laughed, “A Branwen? Is it that chicks brother?” Tori gasped. Could it be? Cinder knocked her out of her thoughts, “Well we need him killed. He’s killing my grim.”

“We got it.” Mercury said and placed his hands on his hips. Tori looked away, I can’t kill him.... It’s his job. “Tori you look upset.” Cinder called out and Tori shook her head, “I’ll do it. Alone.”

“Wh-What!?” Mercury yelled, “You can’t be serious! He’s super strong and stuff! It took Terian a while to put a mark on him! Hear me?! A single damn mark!” Tori looked at him, “I know him long enough to know what he’ll do. I know his fighting points.” Cinder nodded in approval, “Good. Tell me when he’s dead.” Cinder then walked out and Mercury sat there confused. “Tori. Were you joking?”

“No. I need to kill him myself.” Tori said and started to leave. Mercury grabbed her arm, “No! You can’t! You’ll die!” He yelled and she stared at him. They almost had sex in the store, but she felt nothing from him. Not at all. She wanted to change her feelings from Qrow to Mercury, for his sake. “I’ll be back.” Tori smiled, “Trust me. He’s similar to me than anyone else.” Mercury slowly let go and then hugged her. “Don’t die. Please.” She carefully hugged back, “I will.”


	2. Missing someone

Qrow's eyes snapped open, his breath in raggy breathes. He sat up and clutched his chest, "Dammit..." He cursed and brushed his large fingers through his hair, he turned and looked at his flask. He grabbed it and took a chug. Qrow then wiped his mouth and started to get up from his bed,  _Better wake up the kid._ He thought as he trudged out, in only a tank top. He opened the door to his room and saw no one on the couch. He narrowed his crimson eyes.  _Is she still on that mission? No... Ruby and Yang passed it so why.._ Qrow then went back into his room and changed into his usual attire. He placed his ripped red cloak around him and grabbed his flask and sword. Qrow then made his way to the front door and walked out. He then felt a large breeze on himself. He then gasped when he heard a sound of Tori getting hurt.  _No way!_ Qrow then started running and transformed into a crow. 

 

Later, Qrow went to the spot where he felt the energy. He transformed out and landed on his feet. He looked around franticly,  _Where is she!? Tori!_ After a long while of searching, he came to the conclusion that she was gone. He growled and slammed his fist, hard, into a nearby tree. "Shit!" He choked, "SHIT SHIIT!" He punched the tree muiltple times, tears brimming into his eyes. Qrow then had a thought, Beacon. He narrowed his eyes, _Last thing I want right now, but... We are all in danger... This is important for them, she's the only healer._ Qrow then transformed back into a crow and flew to beacon. He passed through large clouds and soon made his way. When he arrived he went into port and ran towards the gates, he pushed through guards who yelled at him. He didn't care, he needed to know where Tori is, the one he loved so dearly. 

 

Qrow slammed open the doors and glared. Ozpin and Glynda stared with surprise, the sound of another door opened and revealed Winter and Ironwood. They both glared back. "Qrow! You pushed through ten guards!" Winter exclaimed and pointed towards the door. Qrow felt his anger start to build, "I don't care." He said and looked at Ozpin who held his tea with a face of surprise. "Ozpin. Where is team RADT?" He asked and Ozpin slowly placed his cup down. He coughed, "Um... I hate to break this to you, but team RADT hasn't returned-"

 

"I  **Know** that." Qrow said and sharply too. Winter scoffed, "Why you getting worked up about a student? She'll return. Plus you hardly have any attention to other students but your two nieces." Qrow growled, "Lady, if you don't shut up!" Ozpin raised his hand, "Please no fighting." Qrow and Winter stopped and glared at the other. "I see that you're worried about your student and all, but they'll make sure to come soon. I've sent a search party to help." Ozpin explained. Qrow then slammed his fists against the desk, scaring everyone in the room even Ozpin. "Listen here, she isn't just a student, she's the only healer around here in beacon. Plus, I have a strong feeling that her team has been wiped out." He said. Winter glared, "What makes you think that?" Qrow lokked at her, "Don't you think it's weird that everyone but team RADT came back? Something went wrong." He explained and looked back at Ozpin, "We need us, hunters and huntresses to get them." Ozpin sighed, "Over a couple of student, not to mention that Hula girl is too close to you." 

 

"Yes! See I'm not the only one who thinks that's wrong!-"

 

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Qrow yelled and threw something across the room and it broke against the wall near the door. Everyone was silent, but Qrow's breathing. He then looked back, "I'm going to go find them, in the mean time you sit on your asses and fiddle with your damn thumbs." He said and exited. 


	3. Finding him

Tori walked a long trail. Her double bladed weapon on her hip, and her map in hand. ‘He isn’t that far... ‘She thought as she stopped and looked around. Suddenly it started snowing, Tori blinked as she felt one touch her nose. She thanked herself for bringing a jacket with her as she wrapped it around her self. She hugged and continued walking towards the destination where Qrow would be.

After an hour, Tori sat down near a wore down house that was decaying each moment. Tori settled in and sat on the floor. She brought out her sack and took out some bread, she munched on it and then she saw a light. She knew well who it was. Her mentor. Summer Rose. “Tori.” She spoke, her voice still like hers. Tori slowly looked up and saw Summer, “What is it?” She asked. Summer looked sadly at her, “Tori. You love Qrow. You couldn’t kill him.” 

“But I need to move on, Mrs. Long or Rose... He... He probably moved on as well...” Tori looked at the ground. Summer sat beside her, “I don’t think so.” She said and smiled sadly at her, “Qrow wouldn’t give up on anyone important.” Tori brought her knees up. “Says you. He casts me away.”

“He did save you at the dance, and he did save you from that one bit who cheated on the tournament.” Summer said and Tori remembered how he would literally have his body over her. Covering her form danger, yet he would get back up and walk away. “But he does it for a second...” Tori whimpered and started to have tears stream down her cheeks. “I’m sorry..” Summer looked at her, “Tori. I don’t want you to have this on your hands...” Tori made a noise and cried.

Then there was a noise. Growling and slashes. Tori knew right away who it was, Summer looked at her. “Don’t.” She begged but Tori had Qrow in her mind and how she’ll take him out for her new future. Tori grabbed her weapons and placed her hood over her head. She marched up stairs and looked out the window. It was Qrow, he was killing off grim wolves. He finished the last one and looks at the house, she quickly hid and held her breath.’You can do this! It’s for the future.’ Tori then looked over the window again and saw that Qrow was gone. ‘Crap! Did he-‘ she was cut off by the door opening. “Man more and more come!” She heard his voice, that raspy yet silky voice that haunted her.

Tori held her weapon close to her. ‘I’ll just shoot him and then slice his head.’ She thought and then slowly made her way out of the room and onto the stairs. Tori then heard loud footsteps, she stopped. “Man... How many months was it since she was gone...” After a moment of quiet, “Three... Damn.. She’s probably deader than dead..” He muttered and Tori narrowed her eyes. ‘What was he looking for?’ Suddenly the footsteps got closer and she panicked and quickly went upstairs and hid. She held her breath as Qrow made his way to the room she hid in. 

Tori heard him sigh and sit on the rusty bed that was there. He placed his head in his hands, “God dammit... I lost another who I loved... Again!” Qrow roared and then started scratching his head viciously. “Shit!! Fuuck!” He cried and then sobbed. “I can’t.. I can’t...” Tori watched in horror and saw how he cried and bawled. Who’d he loose? Tori soon realized that she leaned back and created a noise. Qrow snapped his head up and looked at where she hid. ‘Oh no!’ Qrow got up and made his way over, “I know you’re in there, come on out.” He demandes in his raspy voice. Tori had to think quick and she looked at him as he slammed the door open and hid her face. Her decision comes here.


End file.
